


The Killer Instinct

by flickawhip



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mangle kills one last time.AU as heck.





	The Killer Instinct

Mangle had been behaving herself ever since the girl had come to her. The girl was sweet, shy, perhaps even fragile, and had made Mangle promise she and her friends wouldn’t kill anyone. That had changed tonight... 

The girl had come to her in tears at mid-day, leaving Mangle’s heart breaking that she wasn’t able to reach her, she had to wait. Midnight came and she had gone to her girl, her soft, sweet, lover. She had been more than a little angry to hear that the girl was being picked on by her supposed work coach. 

He would die tonight. Mangle had kissed the girl’s forehead softly, then asked permission. She had been given the permission. She and her friends had come home late, nearly into daytime, and Mangle had cleaned herself before going back to her girl, leaving the others to clean themselves even as she slipped into the room, picking up her sleeping girl and hiding her away in the roof, curling around the sleeping girl with a soft murr, she would protect her, always.


End file.
